1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to computer security and in particular to predicting characteristics of a computer file prior to downloading the file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of modern electronic devices face a wide variety of threats. For example, innocent-looking websites can surreptitiously hide malicious software (malware) such as computer viruses, worms, Trojan horse programs, spyware, adware, and crimeware in files downloaded from the websites. The malware can capture important information such as logins, passwords, bank account identifiers, and credit card numbers. Similarly, malware can provide hidden interfaces that allow the attacker to access and control the compromised device, or that cause the compromised device to malfunction.
Given these potential threats, a user may rely on security software to protect the electronic device. When the user downloads a computer file to the electronic device, the security software scans the file and evaluates whether it is malicious. The security software thus prevents the user from executing or otherwise interacting with files that may attack the electronic device. However, the user still must expend resources including time and bandwidth to download the file before the security software can evaluate it. These resources are essentially wasted if the file turns out to be malicious.